thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Sidney
Sidney *'First Appearance': Percy's Oil Spill (cameo), Oliver and the Slip Coaches (speaking) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Murdoch (one-sided), Whiff, Paxton, Norman, Diesel 10, Den, Dart, Philip, Rex, Mike, Bert, Skiff, Captain Joe *'Enemies': Diesel, Murdoch (one-sided), Max and Monty *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top speed': 15-20 mph Sidney is a forgetful blue diesel shunter who often helps out on The Little Western. Bio Sidney was brought to Sodor to help with shunting work on Duck's Branch Line. But one day, he had a nasty accident at Arlesburgh Harbour which resulted in his wheels being severely damaged, plus they had to be removed. Sidney was sent to the Vicarstown Dieselworks and was put on a hoist where his undercarriage was then removed. He waited for his new set of wheels to arrive, but they unfortunately never did! Two years had passed, and Sidney was still sat on the hoist with no wheels, but because of his short-term memory, he was happy to wait without complaining. At Christmas time, he was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the other diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy went to the dieselworks and asked Sidney how long had he been left up on the hoist, but the latter had forgotten. Norman, however, says that it has been two years. After finding out this, Percy gives Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and he is now a really useful engine again. Persona Sidney is a very helpful diesel engine, but he's also very forgetful. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him at Christmas to get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Livery Sidney is painted navy blue with yellow lining and hazard stripes under his face. His coupling rods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Appearances * Season 1 - Percy's Oil Spill (cameo), Henry the Warrior (cameo), Oliver and the Slip Coaches, Big Strong Murdoch, and Waterworks (cameo) * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel, Unique Engines (cameo), Sidney Gets Lost, Sodor Day (cameo), Truck Trouble, and Ministry (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Sidney's horn is actually Paxton's at two whole steps higher in pitch. * Despite Sidney's nickname being "Sid", he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Norman and Paxton. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western